This invention relates to a counterbalancing mechanism specially adapted for an incubator having a hood rotatable for enclosing or providing access to an infant.
The mechanism was particularly devised to counteract the force of gravity acting upon such rotatable hoods and which force tends to close such hoods, or open the same depending upon the hood position. The problem is particularly difficult inasmuch as operation of the hood to open or close the same is desired to be easily movable by attending personnel such as a nurse, yet the hood obviously must have some resistance or force that acts against the normal gravitational force to prevent the hood from slamming shut. Since the gravitational force changes in accordance with the hood position, the counterbalancing mechanism should have some means to provide only a counterbalance force in any hood position about equal to the force of gravity.